


Don't you go evade me now

by JugbandArnold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I will try and do this justice, Slow Burn, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: You think I can't slow burn I will slow burn your face to the ground.2x7, redone. Timeline's a bit messy but do bear with me.Has this been written? I'm so sorry if so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceLuxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceLuxe/gifts).



> Don't you go evade me now,  
> Come see what you've done.  
> I keep thinking lately how  
> All these feelings won  
> Hey Luce! Happy Birthday!  
> Sanvers - like you asked for. :)

 

Maggie was approaching the DEO console - something about a new tip on an alien gone rogue somewhere or something. In her heart, she knew this could have easily waited till the morning but at 1:30 in the night - a trip to the DEO felt like the most obvious thing to do. She instinctively knew Alex was avoiding her - and knew she should have respected that - but she couldn't stop herself from doing this - at least meeting her by chance. Something , anything really.  
What Maggie was surprised to see was a completely drunk Kara, drooling and lying with her head backward over the chair.

"Kara - what are you doing here-?" Maggie asked, slightly shaking her awake. This was completely surprising - seeing that Kara worked for CatCo and wasn't supposed to even know the DEO existed. Maybe Alex got her here because she looked drunk out of her wits.  
"Maggie!" Kara proclaimed with her goofy grin, waking up with a jerk. All the alcohol had certainly gone to her head. "Oh wait - I don't like you." Kara remembered, frowning.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at that - but she could immediately guess why.  
"How could you not like Alex? What - she's not good enough for you?" Kara began, in utter disbelief that Maggie could actually turn down her big sister like that.  
Maggie sunk into a nearby chair - not finding in herself to say anything, staring thoughtfully at the console.

"Have you any - anY idea how hard it was for her? She hid from me that she was working for the DEO for years to protect me - and yet - yet - 2 weeks after meeting you she was almost falling over to tell me that maybe she was gay." Kara rambled on, quite forgetting that she was technically not supposed to know that Alex worked for the DEO. Thankfully Maggie was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice that.

"She was literally crying over how beautiful you are. Alex! Crying! My sister didn't even cry when Jeremiah left and yet there she was sobbing - scared and lonely."

At that Maggie lifted her head, gulping and her face wearing a pained expression. Kara realized that maybe she should not have said anything and bit her lower lip. Maggie gave her a final glance before getting up and walking up out of the DEO.

Kara decided that maybe alcohol wasn't one of her super-strengths.

* * *

  
The next day - Cadmus did manage to reach Supergirl's hearing frequency and Lillian Luthor's voice came booming over her ears.  
  
"I've got Detective Sawyer - and if you want her back in one piece - you better come get her Supergirl." Lillian threatened, before cutting of the signal. Kara was horrified and didn't have to think twice before rushing to the nearest window.  
Lillian did make Kara lose all her strength, and then threw her into the cell lined with Kryptonite. It took Kara a few minutes to come back to her senses till she could faintly make out Maggie reaching out to her through the bars. Maggie was perplexed, seeing Supergirl so weak meant very little chance for them to escape now.

"What did they do to you - why are you so weak?" Maggie asked, doing her best to help Supergirl sit up against the bars next to her, which Kara resisted.  
"The bars are lined with Kryptonite - they're sapping my energy." still panting after losing all her energy.  
"Guess you can't bend those bars and bust us out of here then." Maggie reasoned, slumping against the bars. She had been beaten up pretty bad -but the pain was still manageable.  
Kara was losing hope for the first time in a long time - and Maggie wasn't exactly doing much to boost her spirits. The silence went on for a while, as Kara regained her mental composure and Maggie leaning against bars - trying to think off a way to get them both out of there. She was eyeing the guard standing right next to her cell and was playing over in her head over and over what she could do to help them escape. It took Maggie a while to finally feel confident about her plan and when she did - she spoke out to Supergirl.

"When you get out of here, can you promise me something?" Maggie began, and Kara wasn't exactly hopeful of them ever escaping. She turned to Maggie with an inquiring look.  
"Could you tell Alex that she's the most beautiful person ever - can you do that?" Maggie solemnly requested, her eyes pleading. Kara sat up at that.

"Maggie - you can tell her that yourself. We'll get out of here and - you can tell her that yourself." Kara assured her, slowly feeling her spirits rising. Maggie softly chuckled at that.  
"It wouldn't mean much coming from me - besides you have that quality where everyone believes what you say." Maggie grinned, a painful look in her eye.  
"Well then believe me - we'll get out of here and you can tell her everything." Kara reassured here, but Maggie just shook her head at that and looked away.  
"Trust me - it's better this way. I'm not used to nice things, and I'm definitely gonna break her heart and - look - can you just tell her that for me?" Maggie finished, looking dead into Kara's eyes with a look of desperation. Kara took a soft breath and softly nodded.

"Good" Maggie whispered, getting up and softly moving towards the guard. "Now - let's get you out of here." The plan was to knock out the half-asleep guard and grab hold of his key-card and get Supergirl out of the cell.

_Let's see how that goes._


	2. Don't you go evade me now

 

 

 Whatever Maggie was lying down on, it was extremely comfortable. Opening her eyes required more strength than she could muster at the moment, so she decided on paying attention to everything she could hear. Machines were beeping and voices were hushed - but she didn't feel as defensive as she thought she should have been under the circumstances. It didn't occur to her to think back and try and remember how she got wherever she was - she was too drowsy to remember - besides - deciphering it this way seemed more natural to her.

_Ever the detective._

Turning her head to her side, with her eyes still shut tight, Maggie could make out two people talking in low voices. She couldn't quite make out any words - but the sounds themselves were quite clear to her. One was a voice she loved to hear - clear, authoratative yet so full of love. _Alex_. Her heart stumbled at that realization - that Alex - amazing, beautiful Alex was right there, near here but seemed so far.

_Will she talk to me? Why won't she talk to me? Danvers - I'm sorry._

The second voice was a bit harder for Maggie to make out. It sounded extremely familiar - yet it was terribly confusing. It felt like something impossible to consider - as if two people had the exact same voice and manner of talking.

_Is that Kara or Super-?_

The realization hit Maggie hard enough to jolt her awake, but her eyes still remained stubbornly shut. She wasn't droopy anymore. Her mind was racing - piecing together everything she could think off.

_It's Kara. It's KARA. How did you not figure that one!?_

_No wonder Batman always spoke 2 octaves lower._

It was as flooding back to Maggie - escaping out of the Cadmus holding cells and - _You told her sister. YOU TOLD HER SISTER!_

 

 

* * *

It took Maggie a while to mentally calm down after that, she did fall back asleep a few times as well before being woken up by someone gently rubbing their hand on the side of her face.

"Maggie? You okay? You've been out long enough."

_Alex._

She knew it was unquestionably teenage of her - but every time she knew Alex was near her - she felt so gleeful and happy, quite like a very faithful puppy.

"You took a lot of bad hits so I had to sedate you quite strongly - but you should be good in a while."

It took Maggie a few tries, but she managed to open her eyes. Alex hovering over her face - slowly brushing her hair aside was such a welcome sight, Maggie couldn't stop herself from smiling so wide- her dimples showing.

"You okay?" Alex inquired, stopping to look intently at Maggie, holding her breath.

"I'll be fine Danvers." Maggie groaned out as cheerily as she could, hoping that Alex would smile back at her, and ecstatic in her heart when she saw Alex softly smile back at her in relief.

Maggie was soon realizing what Alex was talking about though. Her whole body hurt as she came to her senses- her ribs, her knee- her left hand. Alex was intent on giving her a full checkup - and Maggie was quite prepared to let her - that was till she saw Kara- _Supergirl Supergirl?_ make her way to her bed.

 _Oh no. OH no. OH NO._  

Kara seemed to be back in shape in her Supergirl outfit - ready to fight and her usual self - and was skipping slightly as she approached Maggie and Alex. She didn't waste any time and went straight to the attack.

"Alex! I think Maggie had something she wanted to say to you." Kara beamed, school-girlish as ever and grinning mischievously. Alex looked up from her tablet which she had just been keying in - first glanced from Kara to Maggie - and Maggie knew she had to think fast.

"Yeah, looks like you're not the only badass to save Supergirl." Maggie managed, with all the coolness and smugness she could manage. Alex chuckled at that and left the quarantine bay of the DEO, while Kara glared at Maggie.

"I'm pretty sure you had something else to say." Kara began, her voice suppressing her anger.

"Now that I'm alive - it does seem rather, stupid don't you think?" Maggie replied back, overcome with sadness for some reason.

 "And I'm back to hating you guts!" Kara muttered, exasperated at Maggie's behavior. Kara was just on the verge of stomping out of the room to find Alex and explain it all to her, when Maggie called out to her.

"Kara!"

For a second, Kara stopped right where she was - her mind quickly noting that Maggie had found out her secret. Taking that in, she turned as dramatically as she could to face Maggie, who was gritting her teeth at the pain. Whether physical or emotional - she couldn't really say.

"Please don't tell Alex." Maggie pleaded, her heart thumping fast - she was sure that Kara would be able to make it out.

Kara considered it for a moment - but then replied Maggie before walking out of the room- leaving her alone with her pain. 

"I already did."

**Author's Note:**

> Help. Please.


End file.
